


After Work Relaxation

by kfantastique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: Um, just porn really... No plot, just, yeah. Sorry...





	After Work Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. It's been lingering in my head for a couple days now though which is, as you can imagine, very distracting. So here it is...? IDK

Natasha sighed in contentment as she laid back in the hot bath. That mission had lasted entirely too long. If she’d been allowed to go in by herself and simply take the target out, she would’ve been done in two days, 56 hours tops. But no, Fury had insisted on sending her in with a team so they could take the target in alive. The mission had lasted five days and she was willing to bet all the money in her many bank accounts that there was no way in hell the target was going to give up any info.

But that was entirely out of her hands now. She’d arrived back with everyone she’d brought with only minor injuries so she’d left them at it and headed straight back to her apartment to have a nice, long soak.

The bath was glorious; she could feel herself decompressing and her muscles relaxing. But it had been a bit of a disappointment when she's arrived and her boys hadn't been there to greet her. Not that they knew she'd be home today but still, they were always the best at helping her unwind.

She closed her eyes and pictured exactly how they could welcome her home later. She slid her thighs together slowly in a sensual way while picturing Clint's strong arms around her and Bucky's plush lips on hers. She ran her fingers up her torso to encircle her nipples as she mentally divested both her boys of their clothes.

Her eyes popped open and she smiled to herself as she heard the front door open. Two sets of footsteps entered and proceeded into the kitchen where she could hear some cabinets opening and closing. She hoped they'd bought dinner; after she finished with them, she was going to be very hungry later.

“Bucky, dearest,” she said quietly, knowing his super serum would allow him to hear even her quietest murmur. “Would you please bring Clint with you into the bathroom?”

There was a pause in the commotion and a quick exchange of phrases that she didn't bother listening to before the footsteps headed in her direction. She smiled and closed her eyes before spreading her arms along the sides of the tub so they'd be able to fully see her naked body beneath the water.

The door opened and she could picture their matching excited grins.

“Tasha!” Clint exclaimed at the same time Bucky quietly said, “You're back.”

She opened her eyes like she'd only just realized they were there even though she'd called them in here herself. She smiled a happy little smile tinged with relief at finally seeing them. “Hello boys,” she purred. “I was hoping you'd be back soon.”

Clint surged into the room and leaned over the tub to kiss her and she reciprocated for a moment before pulling back to look up at Bucky. Clint was always a jump in head first kind of person whereas Bucky preferred to be invited. Clint kept his face near hers but turned to look at Bucky too while she raised her eyebrow. He took it as the invitation it was and pressed against Clint to lean over him and kiss her as well.

She hummed in satisfaction and pulled back to rub her nose along Bucky’s contentedly.

“I could never get tired of watching that,” Clint informed them from somewhere extremely nearby.

“I had been thinking something similar earlier,” she told them with a small mischievous smile. “Although I'm not quite finished with my bath. I was hoping the two of you wouldn't mind giving me a little show.”

Bucky looked up into her eyes from only a few inches away, eyes blazing. “Whatever you like, doll,” he said with a smirk.

Clint groaned. “Oh, I am totally on board with that.”

Suddenly, Bucky whirled around to grab Clint and deposited him on top of the sink counter. Clint made a “mmm,” sound before spreading his legs and tugging Bucky between them by his belt loops. Bucky’s hands immediately went up to cup Clint’s face and bring him in for a kiss while Clint snaked his arms around Bucky’s waist.

Natasha sighed with aroused satisfaction while they started making out sloppily a few feet away. Few things could get her as turned on as quickly as watching her two boys kissing with lots of visible tongue. She ran her hands up her thighs, over her stomach, and up to her breasts again. She circle both nipples with her thumbs while she rubbed her thighs together for a little bit of teasing friction.

Bucky moved a hand down to yank Clint’s body to the edge of the counter so they were pressed together from chest to crotch. Natasha gave both nipples a little pinch and thought about how their erections felt pressed against her own body through layers of clothes. Speaking of clothes…

“Take Clint’s shirt off,” she ordered Bucky. “I know he wants to feel your mouth on his nipples right now.” She could see Bucky smile into the kiss and when he sucked Clint’s tongue into his mouth and slowly pulled back off of it with a slick sound, her pussy throbbed with want. She shifted her thighs for a little more friction.

Once Bucky’d released his mouth and yanked his shirt over his head, Clint groaned and said, “Jesus, Tasha, you're gonna kill me.” Then he yelped when Bucky took his right nipple between his lips and sucked. But it was followed closely by a whimper of pleasure that went straight to Natasha’s clit. Clint made the best noises in bed; she and Bucky agreed.

Bucky alternated between Clint’s nipples and Natasha ran the fingers of one hand between her legs to delicately brush her labia. Her legs fell apart and a heavy breath escaped her lips. Clint’s head snapped up from where he’d been looking down at Bucky to catch her gaze with fiery blue eyes. They had a quick silent conversation and Natasha grinned at him ferally.

“Clint,” she said more huskily than she’d intended, “I think Bucky should be middle tonight.”

The corners of Clint’s eyes crinkled when Bucky moaned against his chest and Clint stroked a hand down his hair. They both knew how much Bucky liked to be sandwiched between them; how much he liked to be held. “Oh, I think so,” Clint replied conspiratorially. And then to Bucky while he petted his hair, “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Bucky growled and lifted his head to look Clint straight in the eyes. “Fuck off,” he said heatedly before grabbing the back of Clint's head and colliding their mouths forcefully.

A satisfied humming noise escaped Natasha’s mouth and she increased the speed of the fingers between her legs a bit. “You're both wearing far too many articles of clothing,” she told them as she rolled one of her nipples between a thumb and forefinger.

Bucky's hands immediately went to Clint's belt buckle while Clint's got a hold of Bucky's top shirt button. After they'd finished with the buttons, they paused and simultaneously glanced over at her without ever actually separating their mouths. They seemed to take in her very aroused state and were smug. She almost rolled her eyes at them but before she could, they went back to kissing each other with enthusiasm. It was messy and wet and she could see one or the other of their tongues most of the time; a pulse went through her pussy and she circled her clit with a finger.

Her boys made short work of the rest of their clothes and were soon making out naked right in front of her. Their cocks brushed up against each other at about eye level and she licked her lips. But she had a plan.

“Bucky,” she all but moaned. They both looked at her, panting. “Let Clint get you ready for later, huh?” She bit her bottom lip and Clint made a strangled pleading sound. They both watched her fingers circle her clit for a moment before Bucky turned abruptly and strode off towards the cabinets. He yanked open a drawer, grabbed a bottle of lube, and tossed it right at Clint's head. Clint caught it but in a dazed sort of way; his gaze kept flicking between Bucky and Natasha like he couldn't decide which was prettier.

Natasha caught his eye and winked but then looked pointedly over at Bucky who had leaned over the counter and was resting on his forearms, ass out. Clint followed her gaze and was immediately mesmerized. He made another of those high pitched whimpers that Natasha liked so much and she squeezed her nipple tightly in response.

She let out a tiny gasp as Clint beelined for Bucky and Bucky's eyes snapped to hers. He held her gaze as a slow smirk spread across his perfect lips. He knew she liked this. Liked to watch. His eyes told her he was going to make sure she enjoyed this as much as he did. She quivered and slid the tip of one long finger inside her soaking folds and slowly pulled it back and forth.

Clint moved to stand directly behind Bucky and pressed up against him so his cock slid up against the cleft in his ass. Natasha leered at them so Bucky could see but her sightline was blocked when Clint leaned forward and kissed Bucky thoroughly over his shoulder. She bit her lip to stifle a moan.

When Clint stood back up, he popped the top off the lube bottle and slicked his fingers before trailing one from the top of Bucky's ass, down the crack, and past where Natasha could see over his hole. Bucky's whole body quivered and Clint grinned like it was the best thing he'd ever seen. Natasha plunged her finger inside herself as deep as it would go, rubbing the heel of her palm against her clit. They were so hot together.

Clint rubbed back and forth a couple of times before Bucky looked over at her and pushed back into Clint's hand. Natasha sped up her finger inside herself and gave her other nipple a fierce pinch. She was getting close.

Clint hummed in satisfaction and grabbed a hold of Bucky's hip with the hand that wouldn't block Natasha's view before he pushed the tip of his index finger inside him. Natasha's breath caught as Bucky's eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a soft groan.

Clint pushed the finger slowly inside Bucky while stroking his hip with the other hand and Bucky’s eyes closed in pleasure. His mouth opened on a noiseless gasp and Natasha squirmed as the heat built up low in her belly.

As Clint started to pump his finger in and out, Natasha matched his strokes with her own finger inside herself, rubbing her clit with the heel of her hand all along. But she kept her eyes mainly on Bucky’s face which was lit up with pure ecstacy. His metal hand gripped the counter hard and he pushed back on Clint with his whole body whenever he bottomed out.

The boiling pressure was rising in her but she didn't add a second finger until Clint did the same with Bucky. And where Clint pushed in teasingly slowly, Natasha thrust two fingers inside of herself forcefully. She jerked them back and forth while still putting friction on her clit and pinching her nipple with the other hand. And the whole time, Bucky's low, drawn out moans and blissed out expression were tipping her ever nearer the edge.

She was so close to falling into the abyss; she just needed one little…

“Goddamn, Tasha,” Clint breathed. “You are so fuckin’ beautiful when you come.”

Her whole body tensed around her still thrusting fingers and her eyes clenched shut as she came at the sound of awe in Clint’s voice. She stilled and let out a breathy moan as all higher brain function left her and she could feel her walls spasming as she came down from her high.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes to the delightful sight of Clint still standing behind Bucky while he lazily pushed two fingers in and out of his body. They were both looking fixedly at her though and Bucky may have been the tiniest bit smug. But what did she care, she'd been the one with the orgasm.

“Liked what you saw, did you?” Bucky asked cheekily with a raised eyebrow. Clint stroked up his back and pressed his dick up against Bucky's ass to seemingly demonstrate their point.

She rolled her eyes fondly at them. “I think the question is, did you?” She pursed her lips to keep from smirking as she rose from the tub so they could ogle her. Which they did before she grabbed a towel and draped it loosely around herself and headed out of the bathroom. “Let's continue this party in here, hmm?” she crooned at them as she passed while tracing her fingers along the curve of Clint's ass.

She heard a couple of indulgent chuckles behind her before they inevitably followed her into the living room.

“Now,” she said, turning. But she was interrupted from instructing them further by a press of lips over her own.

Bucky had come up behind her silently and claimed her mouth the second she turned with a slow, sensual kiss. His hands slid up from her waist to cup her breasts and his fingers slid over her already sensitized nipples making her shiver.

And then Clint was pressed up close behind her too. His dick pressed into her lower back as he mouthed at her shoulder. She hummed in satisfaction into Bucky's eager mouth.

Clint raised his mouth to her ear. “We were gettin’ jealous of your fingers, babe,” he whispered. “We thought we'd have a go now.” Natasha rolled her neck to the side to allow him access to kiss all the way down it and also to happily acquiesce to their request.

Bucky rolled his thumbs over her nipples in approval as Clint made his way down from her ear back to her shoulder where he started sucking a mark. Once it was probably thoroughly dark, Bucky swept her legs up and carried her bridal style to the couch. He deposited her gently and gave her one last brush of his lips with a sexy swipe of tongue before moving down her body to nestle his torso between her legs.

Natasha had just enough time to see his self satisfied grin before Clint swooped in to fill in where Bucky’s lips had just been. She kissed him back enthusiastically and when she grabbed what little she could of his short hair, he made the kiss downright dirty. Their tongues danced for a moment before she felt Bucky exhale hotly against her still dripping pussy. Then he scratched his stubble against her inner thigh and when she smiled, Clint did too.

Clint pulled back a fraction and turned to grin at Bucky. “You just gonna sit there all night and watch?” he asked. “Or do you plan on getting in on this too?”

Bucky shrugged and winked at them. “You can't blame a guy for enjoying the show.” Then the corner of his mouth turned up before he leaned in and, without taking his eyes off Natasha’s face, licked a stripe up her pussy.

She shivered and smiled indulgently at him before Clint claimed her mouth again. She bent her knees and planted her feet flat on the couch to give Bucky more room and herself more leverage. Then she reached down with her left hand to thread it through Bucky’s long hair and reached around with her right to cradle the back of Clint’s head while she kissed him.

They seemed to move in sync for a while. Clint would dip into her mouth with his tongue and pull back just in time for Bucky to dip inside her with his tongue, rubbing his upper lip against her clit. She stroked both of their hair while she writhed against them, slipping further and further into a quivering puddle of want.

After a while, she quit being able to focus her mouth on Clint so he just made his way down her neck and chest before latching onto one of her nipples. She arched her back into his mouth only to have Bucky take a firm hold of her hips and yank her back towards him. A breathy little moan escaped her lips and he pursed his lips around her clit and sucked. Her hand tightened in Bucky’s hair and she pushed up into his mouth.

Clint chuckled around her nipple and pulled off with a pop. “I think she likes it, Buck,” he said before giving her nipple another quick lick. Bucky hummed in agreement, sending the vibrations through her clit. Natasha just moaned and gave Clint’s hair a little yank. He smiled up at her innocently before moving his mouth to her other breast.

Bucky’s hands slid around from her hips to take two handfuls of her ass but then she felt the fingers of a third hands slipping up her inner thigh. Clint’s fingers delicately traced her lower labia beneath Bucky’s chin and the heat started mounting in her lower belly again immediately. Bucky flicked his tongue back and forth on her clit as Clint’s fingers stroked her folds and she writhed uncontrollably. They knew exactly how to take her apart.

Clint sucked her nipple and brought his unoccupied hand up to pinch the other before he slowly slid one finger inside her. She purred at the fullness and thrust up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky obliged her and sucked on her clit while Clint started to pump back and forth. The heat was becoming unbearable.

She yanked on Bucky’s hair a little to match what small thrusts she was able to make with her ass in his hands. Bucky opened his mouth around her and pressed his tongue flat against her while Clint pulled his finger out to shove two back in. Her hips bucked in response. Clint pumped twice before pulling out again to slide back in with three fingers easily.

She felt stretched open but it was incredible. Then, when she realized that with Bucky’s mouth so far open, he would be able to feel Clint’s fingers against his lip, the thought was unreasonably hot and she convulsed. Which was when Clint took his cue to bite down on her nipple and she came hard, spilling slick down Clint’s hand.

The ripples pulsed through her for what felt like ages, although that could have just been Bucky’s tongue flicking idly back and forth against her clit. She finally gained the presence of mind to push his head away from her with her handful of hair as she gulped down deep breaths.

Clint hummed in satisfaction at her from where he’d laid his head between her breasts and belly button. “You really are gorgeous when you come, doll,” Bucky told her as he moved up her body to tuck his chin into Clint’s neck and rest his temple on Clint’s shoulder.

Natasha petted them each on the head once before pushing their heads away and moving to stand. “We’re not done yet, boys,” she told them as she turned. “Or have you forgotten-” They were making out passionately. She shook her head fondly. “Of course you haven’t. Obviously.”

She allowed them a moment before walking over to swat Bucky’s ass playfully. He just growled and wrapped a hand around the back of Clint’s head. She rolled her eyes.

“Come along,” she said, bending over to grab Clint’s hips. “You can still make out while I rearrange you if you’re careful.” They barely responded as she dragged Clint backwards, ass first, towards the armchair. Bucky followed, obviously, and she positioned Clint seated, reclining on the chair.

Then she pushed Bucky down to straddle his lap where he immediately scooted up to press their cocks together. She smiled indulgently before going in search of some lube she thought she remembered being under the couch.

Natasha stood up with her prize in hand to see the boys grinding into each other with enthusiasm and she took a moment to appreciate the view. But then she strolled over and peeled one of Clint's hands off of Bucky's ass so she could soak the fingers in slick. Clint groaned a little in anticipation which sent a new spike of heat through her groin. She guided the hand back to Bucky's ass and gently placed Clint's index and middle fingers over Bucky's hole. It was Bucky's turn to moan as he pushed back just a little bit.

She slicked up her own right hand and put the bottle within reach before moving around the other side of the chair. She pressed Clint's shoulders so he'd lean forward so she could maneuver around him and slot herself between him and the back of the chair. Then she pressed her breasts against Clint's back and he wiggled obligingly so she could feel him move from her nipples all the way down to her clit.

And apparently Bucky enjoyed it too if the strangled noise he made was any indicator. If she had to guess, Natasha would say that Clint was probably already a whole finger deep inside Bucky; the thought of which sent a little pulse through her pussy.

She leaned forward so she could nibble Clint's ear while she reached her slick hand between her boys to encircle both of their cocks. Bucky made another little moan at the new contact. She sucked Clint's earlobe into her mouth and stroked them both from root to tip, smearing precome around their heads.

Bucky finally pulled his mouth away from Clint's. "Doll, I ain't gonna last long with you doing that while he's doing this," he told her with a ragged inhale.

Clint huffed an amused breath but Natasha just smiled before dropping her hand to rest on Clint's hip bone. "Well, whatever will I do without both your fantastic cocks to keep me occupied?" she asked with a touch of faux disappointment.

Bucky sat up and looked at her a bit bemused. But then the look morphed into fiery mischief and he said, "Well, I'm sure I could keep you entertained with my mouth."

She pretended to consider. "That would be an acceptable trade," she said thoughtfully. "I do have extensive proof to back up your offer. And as long as Clint doesn't mind me poaching his claim."

"Ha!" Clint chuckled. "Do I mind my gorgeous girlfriend making out with my sexy boyfriend while they are both wrapped around me? Yeah, I don't think so. By all means, kiss away." Then he bent his mouth to Bucky's shoulder before scooting Bucky closer to him and Natasha.

Bucky yelped. Yeah, Clint was definitely at least one finger deep. Natasha grinned at Bucky over Clint's shoulder and swooped in to taste his mouth. He still tasted faintly of her come so she licked into his mouth to get more. He hummed in satisfaction and brought a hand up to stroke her hair.

After Clint finished sucking a mark into Bucky's shoulder, he brought his head up and panted for a while before starting to murmur obscenities into Bucky's neck. Natasha smiled against Bucky's lips. She loved Clint's mouth and the only thing she liked more than his sex noises was his dirty talk.

"Fuckin' hell, Buck," he started. "You are so tight." Natasha felt Bucky smile into their kiss in appreciation as well. "You open up so quick though. It's like your ass is begging to take my cock." Bucky groaned and Natasha ground her clit against Clint where it was rubbing against the swell of his ass. "I know you want me to fuck you. Deep and hard." Bucky started thrusting against Clint, rubbing him into Natasha's spread-wide pussy.

"Jesus, Nat," Clint gasped. "You're so wet already. I can feel you. Already come twice and you're still wet for more. Both of you are just begging for it." Natasha felt Clint's arm speed up as he pumped in and out of Bucky's ass and Bucky leaned forward into her face. "Buck, I'm gonna fuck into you so hard, Tasha's going to be able to feel it while you're inside her," Clint continued causing Bucky to suck in a quick breath through his nose.

"You can take it though," Clint told him. "You want to take it. I'm already three fingers deep and you're still rocking back on me for more." Another spike of pleasure shot through Natasha and she rubbed up into Clint, pushing him harder into Bucky's frantic thrusts.

Bucky ripped his mouth away. "Fucker," he gasped at Clint as he moved to push up off of him. Clint jumped to get his fingers out of Bucky before Bucky stood and leaned over him to grab Natasha around the waist and lift her bodily over Clint like she weighed nothing.

Natasha gave Bucky a small pleased smile before he brought her flush against his chest and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He propped her up with the metal arm under her ass and guided his dick gently inside her with the other hand. She shivered and hummed in satisfaction as his dick slowly filled her to bursting.

Clint groaned somewhere behind her and Bucky smirked at him over her shoulder. "You'll wait your turn," he said forcefully and Clint let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a "humph" in response.

Natasha squeezed her walls around Bucky and he caught her eye hungrily. She let her eyes indicate Clint behind her and the corner of his mouth turned up.

"Alright," Bucky said to Clint. "Lay back some, and we'll come join you."

Natasha heard a rustle of fabric as Clint immediately complied. Bucky smiled indulgently and then kissed Natasha quickly on the mouth before spinning them and backing up towards Clint who was now leaning back in the large arm chair. Clint's knees snapped together as Bucky went to plant his feet on either side of Clint's legs and Natasha shot Clint a dirty grin when he grabbed his dick with one hand and Bucky's hip with the other.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck as Bucky lowered himself down onto Clint and she imagined she could feel every inch as Bucky reacted to finally getting Clint inside him. When he bottomed out, Bucky buried his face in Natasha's neck and let out a long contented sigh.

She kissed the top of his head and then slowly and firmly rolled her hips into him. Both her boys let out strangled grunts as she rocked forward to the apex and then back down again, just as slowly. Bucky wrapped his arms around her middle and she could feel Clint's hands tighten on Bucky's hips below her thighs as Bucky licked a wet stripe up her neck. She leaned her head back and heard Clint hum in appreciation.

She rocked forward again, rubbing her clit into Bucky and a little moan escaped her lips. And when she rocked back down, Bucky punctuated it with a short thrust of his hips making Clint gasp. She felt Bucky smile into her neck so she brought her head back down to kiss him hungrily.

As Natasha pushed her tongue into Bucky's mouth, Bucky started up his own rocking motion so Clint pushed out little "mmph" noises like he couldn't help himself. She reached behind her and patted Clint's knee in appreciation.

She had to move both arms back around Bucky's neck though when he moved his own arms from her waist to underneath her thighs and lifted her almost completely up off of him. He winked at her and then pushed himself partway up off of Clint with his legs before dropping back down suddenly and bringing her with him so they both slammed down at the same time. Clint let out a wordless shout of ecstasy as their combined weight pushed Bucky deeper onto his cock.

Natasha rocked them all back and forth twice before Clint opened his eyes and looked at her. "Fuck," he mumbled. "Please, do that again." Natasha chuckled and pulled back to look at Bucky who grinned.

"Anything you like, babe," Bucky said with a charming smile before repeating the whole process. This time though, Natasha was ready for it and angled her body so when they impacted, Bucky brushed up against that spot deep inside her that had her seeing spots. 

Her resulting "ah!" mingled with Clint's more restrained shout and Bucky's pleased growling. Natasha opened her eyes to see Bucky staring at her fervently. She leaned in to kiss him again and he shoved his tongue into her mouth so they were kissing wet and dirty. Bucky rocked back and forth quickly a few more times, up into her and back onto Clint, rubbing against her clit until the heat started pooling low in her belly.

She started to grind back against him but Bucky pulled his mouth away and lifted from under her thighs again to hold her up away from him until he slammed them both back down onto Clint. This time, they all three shouted before Clint's scrabbling fingers grabbed a hold of Natasha's thighs to pull himself up so his chest was pressed against Bucky's back. He wrapped his arms around both of them.

They all panted heavily for a moment before Clint moved his hands to hold on to Bucky's hips and started moving Bucky slowly back and forth. Natasha took her cue and started thrusting on Bucky's other side in rhythm so Bucky would feel a steady 1, 2 of her pussy down on him followed quickly by Clint pushing his dick into his ass.

Bucky's head lolled back and he tightened his hold around Natasha's waist. Natasha moved her hands to hold onto Clint's shoulders as every thrust from her was immediately followed by an opposite one from him and every one hit just right on her pulsing clit.

As she watched Bucky slowly come apart between them, occasionally panting out little whimpers, she could feel her orgasm building. She caught Clint's eye over Bucky's shoulder and he nodded; he was about ready too.

She reached her hands back up to Bucky's neck and tilted his head so she could bring her mouth right up against Bucky's ear. He moved pliantly and with a short moan as Clint thrust up into him yet again. She pulled his earlobe into her mouth and sucked delicately before whispering, "Baby, I want you to come inside me."

Bucky's reaction was immediate. He clamped his arms down around her hips and ground up into her right on her sensitive clit as he cried out and came inside her. And even as he was still coming, he moved her hips in tiny circles against him pushing her right up against the edge until she convulsed around him and "Ah!," she fell over the edge, her whole body tensing and riding out the prolonged wave of her third orgasm that night. 

Somewhere in the middle, she heard Clint stutter out a low, "fuuuuck," as he came too and Bucky's dick twitched inside her, redoubling the shuttering convulsions of her pussy as she came down from her orgasmic high. She finally stilled and slumped forward into Bucky, totally exhausted. 

Clint chuckled underneath them, causing them both to shudder. "Fuck, that was awesome," he told them delightedly.

Natasha raised her head to glare at him over Bucky's shoulder. "Don't do that," she said without any real heat. "Too sensitive."

He just batted his eyelashes and grinned in what he probably though was an innocent way. She rolled her eyes.

Bucky hummed under her. "Agreed to both," he said sleepily. "Very awesome but too sensitive now; time to get up." Then he lifted Natasha easily and deposited her on her feet in front of him before slowly raising up off of Clint with a wince.

Clint flopped back onto the chair and threw an arm over his eyes. "I could go to sleep right here, right now."

Natasha looked over to Bucky and they both shrugged. "Fine," she said. "But don't complain to us when you wake up in the middle of the night sticky and cold." She held a hand out to Bucky and turned towards the bedroom as Clint scoffed in indignation.

"Ugh, fine," he pouted at them when they ignored them. "Wait up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. Hope you liked it.  
> -k


End file.
